


Domestic Issues

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-01
Updated: 2004-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: When a good thing goes wrong, can something better come from it?





	Domestic Issues

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Domestic Issues**

**by:** Samantha

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance   
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** When a good thing goes wrong, can something better come from it?  
**Author's Note:** This story involves ADULT SUBJECT MATTER. 

"So, how are things going with Rob?" he asks.

I pause for a second, then respond, "Me and Rob?" Okay, I’m fidgeting and nervous. I don’t want to tell him exactly how things are going. I really don’t. "F-fine. Good. G-great," I smile. Don’t push this, Josh. Seriously. I don’t want to talk about it. If you say something else, I may just tell you the truth and you don’t need my issues on your plate. So just, you know, shut up for once.

"Donna?" He leans forward, studying me. Maybe he notices that it’s May and I’m in a turtle-neck and long pants. In my own defense, I look hot in this red turtle-neck and these black pants. "What’s wrong?"

Damn you, Joshua Lyman! "You don’t need this on your plate. Just drop it, okay?"

"No." He stands and walks over to me. He lays a gentle hand on my upper arm. Unfortunately, that is a rather sensitive spot for me, and I wince noticeably. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt so badly if I had some time to shower this morning. "Donna, take off your shirt." If only, Josh.

In a desperate attempt to lighten the mood, I smirk. "I love it when you talk dirty to me." I force out a small laugh, but there’s nothing but a ridiculous sound emerging from my now-dry mouth.

"I’m not playing around, Donna. Close the door and take off your shirt." He picks up his phone and dials out. "Zach? It’s Josh. Hold all of my calls and don’t let anyone near my office. It’s a personal matter ... No, don’t worry about Donna ... she’s with me." He stares at me, and then hangs up the phone.

I sigh deeply. Okay, Josh, you asked for it. I gingerly pull my turtle-neck over my head and keep my eyes transfix on him as he stares at my near-naked upper body. I have a few scratches on my abdomen, and a few bruises on my upper chest, on my sternum. My arms are the worst. His eyes shift to where his hand was only moments ago.

It really doesn’t hurt that much. Well, it hurts when someone touches it ... or if I, you know, move my arm. It’s the largest of five bruises on my right arm. It’s the size of a large fist - and I don’t think I need to explain why. The outer ridge is a greenish color, but the rest is a deep purple.

His eyes survey my body as he circles me, taking in all of my bruises, welts, and scratches. I stand in silence as he continues to peruse me. He stops in front of me and stares, I don’t know if it’s out of shock, anger, or disbelief. In a small voice he says, "I’m not going to tell you to take off your pants, but I have to know. Legs too?"

I nod slowly. "Yeah. It’s mainly my upper thighs," I whisper. I want to cry at the sight of his face. "I’m sorry, Josh."

"For what?" he asks. He walks to the door of his office and opens it. "CJ, come in here, now. And come alone. And come fast. This is important."

She enters quickly as I cling tightly to my shirt. She gasps and her hand goes to her mouth as I look to the floor in shame. I knew this wasn’t a good idea. She peruses my body in an agonizingly slow manner. She stops and looks at me, my eyes coming up to meet hers. "Legs too?" she asks. I nod. She looks to Josh, who has been eerily quiet. "Go get Leo."

He nods and walks out. CJ takes my shirt and holds it in her hands, shifting uncomfortably.  "Why didn’t you tell anyone, Donna?"

I sigh again, slowly wrapping my arms around my body. "I - I just ... he apologized after the first time. I thought he would stop, but-but he didn’t."

"You know, Donna, I never expected this form you! You’re a smart woman! How the hell could you let this happen?! I mean, Jesus, Donna! Do you realize what could have happened?!" she shouts. I wince at her words.

"It did happen, CJ! It happened this morning! And, you know what, when you’re being raped by your so-called boyfriend, and his best friend is there watching and holding a gun to your head telling you to keep your mouth shut about it or they would hurt your friends, you tend to listen!" I yell. "Or at least I do," I add, in a small voice.

And it’s at that moment I see Josh, Leo, and Toby standing in the doorway. I close my eyes, willing them to go away. When I open them again, much to my disappointment, I see Toby standing in front of me. "When did he ...?"

"This morning," I answer, quietly. "When I got up, he and his friend were waiting for me. Nicky pulled out a gun while Rob tore off my clothes."

"Did you ... did you shower ... after?" he asks, softly. His eyes are penetrating my soul. God, Toby. You have no idea how much it hurts to see you look at me like this. Please, just don’t.

I look down. "I-I didn’t have time. Josh had a 9:15 with Greenford. I got dressed quickly and came in."

Now it’s Leo’s turn to get in his two cents. "CJ, take Donna to the hospital. Toby, go call the Park Police and Ron Butterfield ..." Toby quickly exits. "... and Josh, come with me. We have to brief the President."

Brief the President? No way. He has nothing to do with this. I know they’re concerned, but the President doesn’t have to be involved. "Oh, Leo ... you don’t have to tell President Bartlet ..." I begin.

"Like hell I don’t. Go get checked out ..." He turns to Josh, "Tell Toby to get the WLC on the phone too. We’re going to crucify this guy." Josh turns and calls Toby.

We all nod I put my shirt back on, and then am quickly ushered out of the room by CJ.

Two young agents stop us in the hallway. "Ms. Moss," the dark-haired one began, "my name is Agent Mark Dallier, and this is my associate, Agent David Lewis. We have been sent to detail you and Ms. Cregg. You are to walk no more than 10 steps and no fewer than 6 steps in behind of us. Do not expect us to turn around to look at you when we are walking." We all chuckle a little; it’s nice. "We are here for your protection."

We begin walking. CJ grips my hand companionably as we head down the corridors and to the exit. She’s still looking ahead and walking when she asks, "Do you know Simon Donovan?"

Agent Lewis answers, "Yes, ma’am. We did."

"Are you as good as he was?"

After a moment of silence, Agent Dallier answers, "Yes, ma’am."

CJ’s inquiry lasts one more question, "Would you take a bullet for her?" Well, now there’s a sobering thought.

"Should the situation arise," Agent Dallier states, "we are willing and prepared to take a bullet for either or both of you, Ms. Cregg." We reach the Suburban and he turns to us, "Both of you in the back seat please."

We climb in and get settled. _Both of you_ ... that doesn’t make sense. This has been eating at me since he said it, "Why are you detailed to CJ too?"

"Because, Ms. Moss," Agent Lewis responds, "she is your closest female friend and your boyfriend obviously knows this. There’s a good chance he thinks you’ll go to her and tell her what happened - which I have not been told yet. That is why she is in danger as well; that is why she is being protected as well."

"But his friend held a gun to my temple telling - demanding \- that I not tell anyone that my boyfriend raped me," I say. My hands are shaking now, and my thighs start to throb as I shift my weight, the fabric of my pants rubbing on the fresh wounds. I wince slightly and CJ takes my hand.

"Men are like that. Don’t worry about it," she assures me. God, this woman is so strong. Now I know another reason I aspire to be like her. My emotions overwhelm me and I break into sobs. She gingerly wraps her arms around me as my tears soak her shirt.

"I’m so sorry, CJ," I sniffle. "I didn’t want to get anyone involved."

She gently rocks me back and forth. "Shh. I’m glad you told Josh. I’m glad you’re letting us help."

Oh God. Josh. He’s going to hate me. I made another idiot decision and now he has to fix it again. Pretty soon he’s going to get sick of it. "He’ going to be so mad at me," I cry.

"Who? Josh?" I nod slowly. "Why?"

"Because I made another mistake, CJ. I picked another loser \- a gomer, if you will. This time, though, it went too far. I should have seen it, CJ! He’s going to be mad that I was so stupid."

"Oh, Donna. He’s just happy that you’re okay. He’s not mad. He may be angry that you didn’t tell him, but he’s definitely not mad at you," she soothes as the car pulls up to GW.

We get out and walk into the ER, Agents Lewis and Dallier in our wake. I walk to the desk and explain what happened. I was moved quickly into a private room and CJ sat inside with me. Much to the displeasure of the hospital staff, the agents stood in the hall, one on each side of the door.

A man in a white lab coat walks in with a disapproving look on his face. "I’m Dr. Paul Russet. It’s been brought to my attention that you have been raped by your boyfriend. Now, not to sound hostile, but how can I be sure that you are not just claiming rape?" What an asshole. I look at CJ, who nods. I take off my shirt, then slide of my pants. Dr. Russet nods. "Okay. Well, I guess that shows me. I do apologize, Ms. Moss. But, as you may know, we have a number of women who do this each day, all claiming rape when they get angry with their boyfriends." He hands me a hospital gown and I nod, slipping it on, and then removing my bra from underneath. "May I ask who the gentlemen in the hall are?"

I nod. "They’re Agents Dallier and Lewis of the Secret Service. I’m Donna Moss, Senior Assistant to the Deputy Chief of Staff, and this is CJ Cregg, Press Secretary. They’re supposed to baby-sit us for a while, until Robert is found, at least."

He nods. "Very well. I am going to send in a nurse to give you a pill, the morning after pill, to be exact. We don’t want to take any chances. After that, I am going to have to examine you, run a few tests. Are you here on your own accord, or are you being forced here?"

"It was suggested that I come in, but I did so willingly. So, I guess I am here on my own accord," I reply, wondering why.

"Excellent. I will send the nurse in right away. She will ask you some questions, then I’ll be back."

"Okay," I nod. I wish this would all end. I want it to be over, but I have a feeling that this is just starting. I look to CJ and offer a small smile. She looks down, and then offers me one too. "You should get back. I’ll be fine here. You have a briefing at one."

"Who are you, my assistant? No way, kiddo. I’m here as long as you’re here. Or should I go back and send someone else to watch over you?"

"CJ, seriously, I’m fine. I don’t need them ... and I don’t need Josh fretting over nothing. I have one of the agents with me ... no one can hurt me."

"Donna, it’ll put us all at ease to know someone is here with you. If you don’t want me to stay, fine. But I am going to call and have someone else come down here," she threatens.

"It’s not that I don’t want you here, CJ. I really appreciate it. But, seriously, you have better things to do. I’m not that important," I say.

"That was one of the dumbest things you’ve ever said, Donna."

I sigh. I know I mean a lot to these people. I don’t want them to worry about me. I made a dumb mistake and I don’t want this administration thrown out of whack because if it. I know they’re going to do something outrageous and try to push the Violence Against Women Act, but I also know that they’re going to need to put a face to it. I don’t want to be that face. I don’t want to be the poster child for abused women. This hasn’t been going on for long enough. I was beaten maybe three times. Many women get beaten every day by the ones they call `love`. I didn’t love Robert. We were dating. I date people I don’t love. I know why I do it; no one else needs to. I know I am just delaying the inevitable, but it’s still something I am going to do. Who knows? Maybe one day it will happen. Well, it may take a while now, since I don’t want any man laying a hand on me unless I’m dying, or already dead. Yeah, I know that my skin isn’t going to be the only part of me that scars from this. I’m probably going to have to see a shrink. I can’t afford one. Maybe I can get Josh to give me a raise so I can afford to get the mental help I will surely require after this.

The nurse comes in and asks some general questions. `Are you in pain?` _Only when I’m awake._ `How many times has he done this?` _Only once, this morning._ And so it goes. The doctor comes back, examines me, and gives me some kind of cream and some kind of antibiotic. Apparently I have a cold too.

I get dressed and walk out of the room and towards the exit. That’s when I see them: reporters. God damnit. I don’t want to do this ... ever. I look at CJ and she sighs. "Stay here," she tells me, and exits into the sea of bodies.

I look over to Agent Dallier. "Can’t you, I don’t know, shoot them or something?"

The man laughs at me. "Sorry, Ms. Moss. No can do."

"Damn," I laugh. "That would have been one hell of a story. `I Survived the Secret Service` would have made one helluva headline."

"Yes, ma’am," he smiles.

***

About 30 minutes later I walk back into the White House. I am greeted by Josh, who looks terrible.

"Joshua, did you eat?" I ask. He looks pale and not at all happy. I know he must have some news, but I don’t know if I want to hear it right now.

"Donna, I need to take you somewhere private ..." Oh, Josh. You love leaving yourself open like that.

"Well, if you insist. You know how I love it when you talk dirty to me," I laugh. He doesn’t look too amused. C’mon, Josh, I need you to lighten up. I need you to laugh with me. Let me laugh, and you laugh with me.

Much to my pleasure, he lets out a chuckle. "Well, if you like what I’m saying now, imagine how happy you’ll be when you actually listen to me and we’re alone." We both laugh a little and he puts his hand on my lower back. I jump and gasp a little. "Oh, God, Donna. I’m sorry ... I didn’t mean to hurt you."

"Y-you didn’t, Josh. It’s - it’s just going to take some time for me to be able to ... you know ... be touched again," I reply, weakly. I’m so sorry, Josh. I love it when you guide me. You just can’t do it right now. I can’t be touched.

He nods silently. "Yeah. C’mon." He starts to walk ahead of me and I hate it already.

We get to his office and he stops, allowing me to walk in. He shuts the door and motions for the visitor’s seat. Here it comes. It’s time for my lecture.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah. It’s not a big deal. I got some cream to put on the bruises ... no big deal. They should fade away within a week or so."

"No, Donna," he says as he leans on the front of his desk, "I mean are you, Donnatella Moss, okay?"

I sigh. "I will be, Josh. It’s just going to take some time. I mean, I know you like to touch my elbow and my back. I know you would never hurt me. I know I’m safe with you. But Robert, much to my dislike, used to do the same thing when we were out. I wanted so badly to tell him that touching my back and my arm was for you only. But I thought he would read too much into it and ... you know. So, I just let him do it. Believe me when I tell you that I feel much better when you do it, when you guide me around, but I couldn’t let him know that. I am so sorry, Josh," I sniffle. Before I know it, my shoulders are shaking as the tears pour out of me.

"Donna? I know you don’t want to be touched, but can I please hold you right now? I ... I want to be there for you when you cry. Please?" he begs.

I sniffle and nod. Instantly, his arms wrap around me and I fall into him. He tumbles to the floor, my body in his lap as he holds me. I cling to him like he is my lifeline. Hell, he IS my lifeline. My left arm wraps around his neck as my right hand clings to his shirt. My head rests on his right shoulder as the tears wet the fabric. "I’m so sorry, Josh. I’m so sorry. I want you to hold me. I want you to be there for me. I’m so afraid. What if they don’t find him? What if he finds me first? What if Nicky finds me? He has a gun, Josh. He’ll kill me. I don’t want to die. Not yet. I just want you to hold me, and comfort me, and tell me that everything will work out in the end."

"Shh, Donna. It’s okay. No one’s mad at you. You did nothing wrong. And Nicky won’t be able to get to you. You have an agent on you 24/7. And you’re not going back to your apartment. You have the choice of staying with me or with CJ. Or you could probably stay with Toby. You have the choice, Donna. None of us want you alone anyway. You don’t have to decide now. Just relax. Shh. Calm down. It’s going to be okay. Everything will work out."

Bless you, Joshua Lyman. My tears subside and I risk a glance up towards him. "Sometimes you know exactly what to say." I lay my head back down on his shoulder. "Are you sure you wouldn’t be inconvenienced if I chose to stay with you?"

I smile as his heart rate goes up. Good to know the feeling is mutual, pal. Say something some day. Not today, but some day. "Donna, you don’t know how much better I’d feel if you were with me. I mean, at my house. I ... you know, I should just say that it’s perfectly fine for you to stay with me."

"Josh, don’t read too much into this right now, okay? But I want to stay with you. Will you hold me tonight? Just ... just until I fall asleep. Then you can go to bed, if you want. But I really need someone to hold me. And ... I - I think I should talk to ... someone."

"Do you want me to call Stanley? I can get him to come out here," he asks quietly.

"I can’t afford him, Josh. I need to find someone in my price range."

He nods, "Okay. We’ll find someone, Donna. But, for now, why don’t you go relax on CJ’s couch? Take some time for yourself. If you feel like working later on, fine. If not, then we are getting lunch at two and taking the rest of the day off. You need to rest, and I suppose I could use some down time."

I smile up at him, "Josh, seriously, thank you for not yelling."

He wrinkles his forehead. "Why would I yell?"

"I thought you’d be mad at me for making yet another dumb choice of who to date ... and not seeing how bad I am at it ... and not getting out soon enough ... and ... I don’t know. I just thought you’d be mad at me."

"Donna, I’m madder at myself. I never saw the signs. I couldn’t tell that you were hurting. I didn’t even notice," he sighs.

"I didn’t want you to see, Josh. I wanted to keep this out of your hair. I know how you get. I didn’t want to work you up over nothing."

"But this wasn’t nothing. This was your life. And, whether you like it or not, I am in it. And I want to stay in it. And I want you to stay in mine," he confesses.

"Josh, I know what you’re saying. And I want to say something back, but this isn’t the right time. If you really mean it, wait a few days and say it again," I say.

"I do mean it, but as per your request, I will wait until a better time," he smiles.

I smile back. Thank God. He means it, and I mean it. But I want to wait until I’m feeling a little better, and he’s sure it’s not just pity or guilt. I stand and walk to the door. "Oh, Josh, just so you know, I mean it."

He nods and I walk out the door.

As I sit down and think about what happened recently, I figure things could be worse. I could have been hurt badly, I could have been killed, any number of things could have happened. But they were here for me, all of them.

EPILOGUE

Three months later, I sit in Josh’s apartment and sigh. It’s all over. Robert and Nick were taken into custody about three days after the incident. I am, in all senses, feeling better. I talked to a psychiatrist and got to speak my mind. I told her about everything that happened and how I felt about it. Now, I can talk about it with anyone ... before I could only talk to CJ or Josh.

Josh comes from the kitchen and hands me a steaming cup of hot chocolate. "How you feelin’, baby?"

"I’m okay. I was just thinking about what’s been going on. I mean, three months ago I was in the worst relationship of my life. Now, I sit here, with you, and I keep thinking how ... I don’t know ... grateful I am. I know you’re going to freak out, so just let me explain. I mean, if that hadn’t happened, I wouldn’t be sitting here with you. I wouldn’t have had the nerve to say something, and I know you wouldn’t have had the nerve to say something to me," I smile.

He nods. "You’re right. I was definitely too afraid to say something to you. But I was afraid to lose you. I-I was so afraid that something terrible could happen again. You mean a lot to me, Donna. I don’t know if I say that enough. I know I never did before, but I am saying it now, and I will say it again, and I will repeat it every day for the rest of my life."

I smile. I don’t think he realizes that he mentioned forever there.

He smiles at me and leans closer. He kisses me before sliding off the couch and onto the floor, hitting one knee.

Okay, maybe he did realize it.

THE END


End file.
